


Dare And Die

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- hump, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: You don't touch Dean's little brother, but if you do, you die.





	Dare And Die

Sam was a shapeless hump on the dirty floor.

:

Dean was a man with a pearl-handled gun, an infallible aim, and an unquenchable rage towards any being who touched his baby brother.

The monster which had dared to hurt Sam was about to take a one-way trip to Purgatory.

:

The werewolf's gaze met the hunter's gelid green eyes, noting how the feral, savage fury reflected therein was more worthy of his wolfish ilk than of the weak humans.

But this human was defending his pack, the werewolf understood now.

The man on the ground was his to protect.

:

An alpha, the hunter was an alpha.

'What a magnificent werewolf he would've made.' That was the last thought to flash through its mind as the silver bullet ripped through its heart, the body tumbling to the ground, no longer predator but dead prey.

:

"Sammy!" Dean called, his hands gently caressing his unconscious sibling's face, morphing from a killing machine into a man overflowing with love for his baby brother.


End file.
